


Customer Service

by herprettysleeper



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: And that's it really, F/M, It's all fluff, One-Shot, no joke, yup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 13:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8015179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herprettysleeper/pseuds/herprettysleeper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One doesn’t need to see Tyler to be aware that Tyler is beautiful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Customer Service

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted fluff. Sue me.

Gwen flipped the folded slip of paper over and over in her hands.

She did not have the patience or the sanity to keep getting billed for things that she didn’t even buy.

A week, just a _week_ in her new apartment and this crap was already rolling in.

Gwen ran her hands through her hair, misplacing some of the sun-bleached white strands. Could she have _ten seconds of peace?_

She called the company’s customer’s service, waited as stupid elevator music rang out of the phone, and then customer service.

“Hello, this is Tyler from T-Mobile customer service. How may I help you?”

She lost her breath.

“Um…hi. I canceled my contract, but I’m still being billed, so can you please get rid of that?”

“Yeah. What’s your name?”

“Gwen T—sorry. Laona. L-A-O-N-A.”

She’d changed her last name as soon as she’d left that cursed house.

“Okay, give me a second…”

His voice. _Gods._

“It doesn’t say you canceled, I’m sorry. You owe…two hundred forty dollars, and fifty-three cents.”

“ _What?_ ” She had to sit down. She barely had enough money to eat, let alone pay T-Mobile for their scam of a phone plan. “I don’t have that much.”

“I’m sorry, Ma’am.”

“When do I have to pay this?”

“It’s due in six days, on the twenty-first.”

No, no, no, no, no. This could not be happening.

“I can’t afford that. I just moved into this new apartment, and I can’t…”

“I’m sorry, ma’am.” His voice was softer now.

“No, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t I’ll figure it out.” She wished her voice wasn’t cracking. “Thank you, and have a nice day.”

“Wait!”

She stopped, her finger hovering over _End Call._ “Yes?” Would this boy with his silky voice leave her alone so she could go cry and be a self-pitying mess in private?

“No, please, don’t be afraid. Maybe there’s something I can do…I don’t know…this has got to be illegal,” he said, under his breath. “Please hold.”

“Okay.”

The line came back on in five minutes.

“I couldn’t clear your balance, but I got it down to ten dollars and I canceled your account. Is that okay?” He sounded hopeful, like he wished she would think that was enough.

She held her hand to her heart. “ _Yes._ Thank you, thank you so much. You have no idea what that means to me.”

“Happy to help.”

Her breathing steadied—his voice was calming. She didn’t even think before she said, “This is the local Columbus store, right?”

“Um, yes.”

“322-2013.”

“What?”

“I don’t know.”

He laughed. “Okay.” A pause on the line. “I should go.”

“Okay then.” The line was silent, but still on. Gwen finally broke the silence. “I’m going to hang up now.”

“Okay.” He sounded a bit breathless.

“Have a nice day.”

“You too.”

She cut off the call.

~*~

When Gwen got home the next day and threw her backpack on the floor, her phone rang, now signed on to a new plan at a place that hopefully would be worse at ripping her off than T-Mobile.

The number was unknown. She raised an eyebrow and picked it up. “Yes?”

“I have three questions.”

“Yes?” She smiled—the voice was a bulls-eye.

“I’m Tyler Joseph, and you’re Gwen Laona, right?”

She sat down. “Yes?”

“I’m 18 and you…?”

“Seventeen.”

“Do you like Taco Bell?”

She grinned.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if you understood the reference and it hurt you...I just had to.


End file.
